The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed variety with pollen of the variety Spellbinder, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,571. This new variety has the same parent varieties and is a sibling from the same seed lot as the variety Color Magic, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,998. It differs from Color Magic in many ways as will be seen in the accompanying illustration and description.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety of the hybrid tea class, possessing the strong photochemical reaction in the pigment of the flower of the pollen parent, but having different plant characteristics, flower form and flower color. This objective was substantially achieved as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics, which are outstanding in the new variety and which distinguish it from its parent and siblings as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. A very vigorous upright habit of growth.
2. Large, leathery foliage similar to that of Spellbinder and Color Magic.
3. Petalage of 40 to 50 petals.
4. Opening flower form sometimes divided into sections or "quartered."
5. A complex blend of flower colors, ranging from Majolica Yellow to Signal Red to Dawn Pink, as noted in the detailed description.
6. A slight fragrance.
Asexual reproduction of this new cultivar by budding as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.